Assault on Thoth Station (TV)
}} |commanders2 = |forces1 = *''Guy Molinari'' *''Rocinante'' *2 × breaching pods **Boarding assault group |forces2 = *''Osiris'' ''Amun-Ra''-class stealth frigate *Anti-asteroid canon |casual1 = Half of boarding assault group onboard destroyed breaching pod |casual2 = Osiris Station security forces Antony Dresden |place = Sol system, Thoth Station, The Belt |next = Eros incident |prev = Protogen experiment on Eros |partof = UN-MCR Cold War |result = OPA capture Station and take prisoner. |name = Assault on Thoth Station}}After Eros was deliberately infected with the Protomolecule, it is discovered that the culprits are collecting information from the doomed station and transmitting to an unregistered remote station. Events The Fred Johnson faction of the Outer Planets Alliance along with the crew of the Rocinante formulated a plan to board the station and stop the culprits of the Eros massacre. In this plan, the OPA-operated ship Guy Molinari would fly in a path near to the station with the Rocinante hidden in its shadow to hide it from radar. When near the Rocinante would behave as if it was a broken off cargo container and float near to the station in order fool the station for as long as possible. When close, the station's defending stealth frigate moved to intercept and fired upon the Guy Molinari to which Rocinante deployed PDCs. After reaching initial blank-range between the two opposing ships, the Rocinante moved into cover of the ring station whilst repairs were being made to a thruster. The second phase of the plan was then enacted with two cargo containers converted as boarding skiffs launched from Guy Molinari towards the station. Unfortunately for one of the boarding skiffs, an anti-asteroid canon (which was useless against actual ships) was able to fire on and destroy it. The Rocinante, once repaired, was able to maneuver around the station ring and destroy the canon before catching the stealth frigate completely by surprise and destroying it with PDCs. The surviving skiff beached the station and led the boarding team. Attempts were made by station security to repel the boarders but, the security were equipped with only non-lethal rounds and were easily killed off. Rocinante and Guy Molinari then also boarded the defenseless station and several scientists in a lab were killed when attacking the boarders. Miller managed to prevent the death of one scientist . Miller, Jim Holden, and Fred Johnson then met with , the Protogen chief of operations on the station, whom offered to give them his research so long as he could proceed with it. Fred began to consider accepting when Miller suddenly shot Dresden in the head killing him. Media |-| Images = File:S02E02thothbattle1-32m29s.jpg|''Orisis'' stealth frigate destroyed File:S02E02thothbattle2-33m55s.jpg|OPA strike team easily overwhelms the unprepared security forces File:S02E02thothbattle3-38m09s.jpg|Dresden captured |-| Video = File:Expanse Installment Battle for Thoth Station Tactical Review|Apr 6, 2019 by First-Pass File:The Expanse Battle of Thoth Station (1 4)|Nov 26, 2018 by Illustrated Fiction File:The Expanse Battle of Thoth Station (2 4)|by Illustrated Fiction File:The Expanse Battle of Thoth Station (3 4)|by Illustrated Fiction File:The Expanse Battle of Thoth Station (4 4)|by Illustrated Fiction Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations